This invention relates to portable stands such as typically used for display of advertising signs, but more particularly pertains a display apparatus which is removably attachable to a pre-existing support structure, such as a pole, a fence post, or the like. The apparatus requires no installation tools, is portable, includes a carrying case, and is easily assembled on location.
In the past, many different types of devices have been used for display of advertisements. However, most devices are very complicated, use multiple brackets, bolts and nuts, and necessitate the need for unnecessary installation tools. Unfortunately, such devices have not found success in the market place because of inherent disadvantages, such as due to complex installation, are aesthetically not pleasing, most costly, and not easily installed.
Some examples of prior art include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,836,558, 5,400,535, 5,930,926 and 5,911,525. Although each are somewhat functional for their intended use they still have innate problems, such as those mentioned above, which the present invention recognizes, addresses, and resolves in a manner heretofore not seen within the known prior art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an advertisement display apparatus that is completely portable and may be conveniently carried in a unique case.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an advertisement display apparatus which may is adjustably removably attached onto substantially any suitable upright support structure of end users""s choice, such as a fence post, a pole, etc. or any other support structure which can be wrapped with a strap.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an advertisement display apparatus which is easily assembled on location without the need for any installation tools.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an advertisement display apparatus which can be made from substantially any suitable material of engineering choice, such as wood, hardened rubber, fiberglass, plastic, nylon, etc.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an advertisement display apparatus which is inexpensive to manufacture, and very affordable for the consumer.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an advertisement display apparatus which may be color coded for easy assembly.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide an advertisement display apparatus which is completely safe to use.
Also a further object of the present invention is to provide an advertisement display apparatus which is environmentally friendly as it can be made from recycled materials.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an advertisement display apparatus which allows a user to easily change the display sign according to their needs.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an advertisement display apparatus which is aesthetically pleasing to the eye, and is viewable from opposing directions.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide an advertisement display apparatus which is completely weather proof and protects the sign from external elements.
Also another object of the present invention is to provide an advertisement display apparatus which may include an elongated weighted clip which eliminates excessive undesirable swinging of the sign, such as incurred on windy days.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an advertisement display apparatus which may include an accessory compartment for containment of paraphernalia pertinent to the advertisement therewith, such as catalogs, sales sheets, etc.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an advertisement display apparatus which may be sold as a complete kit in a carrying case with accessories. The accessories including the above noted weighted clip, the accessory compartment, and a stake which functions as the support structure. It is to be noted the stake can be made from any suitable material of engineering choice, such as from PVC pipe, or the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an advertisement display apparatus which can be manufactured in various sizes of engineering choice, so as to be functional with different sized support structures.
Other objects and advantages will be seen when taken into consideration with the following specification and drawings.